Faded Memories
by wardensix
Summary: When the prankster of the Inner Circle find herself falling for the Herald of Andraste herself, there is trouble to pay. Warning: Lots of angst in the future. F!Inquisitor/Josephine & F!Inquisitor/Sera Wow I'm bad at summaries but it's pretty ok trust me. Rated T for language maybe? Should I continue with the story?
1. Chapter 1

Nothing. Pitch black darkness was all Sera could see as she stumbled forward. She held her hands out in front of her cautiously as she slowly moved through the darkness. She could feel her ears strain to pick up a sound, any sound, but none came. She suddenly faltered, stumbling forward. She rolled into the fall, tucking her shoulder in to meet the ground, but nothing came. Instead, she felt herself falling forward, plunging through the darkness. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

She suddenly jolted up in her bed, stifling the would-be scream left over from her nightmare. Her eyes darted around the room as she momentarily panicked, pitch black all she could see. But the images of her room quickly started to appear as her heartbeat calmed. She ran a few fingers through her short hair, allowing her muscles to relax.

"Jus' a dream," she told herself as she pressed her forehead against the window, looking out over Skyhold's courtyard, "No fricking Fade here."

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying not to think about that recent occurrence. How they had fallen into the Fade. The nothingness, the way that demon had spoken to her….she felt like she would have gone crazy. Well, if it hadn't been for the Inquisitor.

"Sera, it's ok," the Inquisitor had said, putting a steady hand on her shoulder. Sera had cringed from her at first, but allowed herself to relax a little. Well, until one of those rift thingies opened up, spewing out demons.

"Get back!" The Inquisitor had yelled as a Shade sulked its way towards them.

"Right," Sera had mumbled, leaping back and pulling out her bow in one swift movement. It took her a moment to steady her shaking hand as she let go an arrow. Not that the Inquisitor really needed it, as she had already slammed the Shade into the ground with that ridiculously giant axe.

Sera blinked, bringing herself back to the real world. She had to remind herself that this was, in fact, the real world, and that she was real and this tavern was real. She flopped back down on her make-shift bed with a huff, closing her eyes and waiting for sleep to pull her back down again.

Sera woke up to the sounds of the tavern below her. The sun poured in through her giant windows and she instantly regretted opening her eyes. She rolled over in attempt to block out the light, only to fall on the floor. She groaned, propping herself up on one elbow.

"Stupid sun, what the he—" she started to mumble, only to hear a knock at her door. She quickly stumbled up on her feet, smoothing out her shirt.

"Yeah, who is it?" she said, fighting back a yawn as she moved to make room for whoever was about to come in. The door opened to reveal the Inquisitor, who gave her a smile as she moved into the room. The sight of her made Sera cringe slightly as fresh memories of the Fade sprung up in her mind. She spun around on heels, grasping her hands together. She felt hot and upset and she sunk her teeth into her lip as she tried to force the images away.

"Sera?" the Inquisitor asked, sounding somewhat confused, "About what happened in the Fade-"

She felt her anger bubble up inside of her at the mention of the Fade. She turned around the face the Inquisitor and without thinking, cocked her arm back and swung at her. She wasn't sure what she was thinking or expecting, but the Inquisitor was sharp enough to dodge it.

"Hey! What was that about?" The Inquisitor demanded, her eyebrows coming together in a concerned expression.

"Shut up and listen, yeah? Never again, you hear me?" Sera blurted out, "You in that place. I can't think about that shit. Friggin not-real nightmares. And I saw nothing. _Nothing. _They were…like little empty _things_. Like, there's nothing in the dark, no point." She could feel all the words flowing out of her like a stream, and she suddenly realized how stupid she sounded.

"Stupid, right? That shouldn't be scary like…like it was. I'd have taken spiders." Sera rambled, risking a glance at the Inquisitor. She was pleased to see the Inquisitor smiling at her, which gave Sera some relief. At least she wasn't crossed that she took a swing at her. That's what Sera liked about her, she understood. Wasn't snobby like most higher-ups.

"Like you! You're scared of spiders? All of them? Even little ones?" Sera continued on, allowing herself to grin sheepishly. The Inquisitor returned the grin and nodded.

"Pretty much all spiders, yes," the Inquisitor agreed. Sera let out a chuckle as she shook her head.

"That's no good. I mean, they're everywhere. I bet even right now, just crawling with those legs and hairy eyes," Sera said, then paused, "Sorry, that's probably not helping." She shook her head again, this time losing her grin.

"It's stupid to think about anyway. Everyone going on about imaginary stuff when real people die. Probably. Stroud, yeah? Lost a seriously moustache there. And in trade, busted-down bunch of Wardens. And they're always weird. Usually bad stuff happens first so you're glad when the hero shows up. But Wardens are the wrong way 'round. They're the good thing that means a bad thing is _about_ to happen. Like in Denerim, when the Blight ended," Sera mumbled, a worried expression crossing her face.

"A lot happened in Denerim. What do you remember?" the Inquisitor asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"People talked a lot about this one Warden," Sera said, shrugging, "There was a big fight, and they died, or, I don't know, maybe they didn't?"

"The Hero of Fereldan? You forgot the Hero of Fereldan?" the Inquisitor asked, smiling in disbelief.

"That was ages ago. Ten years," Sera said, waving her hand about, "I was playing with painted boxes and burying stuff I stole. I remember more people cringing about magic than the Blight. Wardens were an excuse for your stuff to go missing," Sera murmured, glancing out the window, "Blackwall's nice, though. Different from the Adamant ones. Need more like him."

A horn sounded in the distance and the Inquisitor's head jerked towards the door. Sera turned her head slightly to glance at her, feeling a slight pang in her heart. She just shook her head and smiled slightly.

"Important big person stuff to do, yeah?" Sera asked, turning back to the window, "I understand." The Inquisitor gave a quick nod as she moved towards the door.

"I'll talk to you later, Sera," The Inquisitor said, still smiling as she left. The smile had long since disappeared from Sera's face as mumbled a goodbye. As the door closed behind the Inquisitor, Sera slumped down on her make-shift bed and sighed. She felt uneasy with the Inquisitor gone, like she wasn't safe.

"Must be that friggin' Fade junk," she grumbled, propping her feet up, "Yeah, stupid Fade."

Sera leaned on the railing of the tavern just outside her tiny corner room. She was silent for once, observing the people below her. Each person sat by themselves, cradling the alcohol that was being served that day.

"No good," she said, shaking her head and making a face, "This place is downright depressing. " She barely noticed the Inquisitor walking up the stairs to meet her. When she did, Sera's face burst in a giant grin.

"Hey!" Sera exclaimed, waving her over. The Inquisitor leaned up against the railing, raising an eyebrow but smiling back. Sera motioned down to the tavern floor before looking back at the Inquisitor.

"You got a problem, see? Tavern full of people, but everyone is drinking alone. They're all up their own ass about the Inquisition," Sera said, crossing her arms, "I can't have fun with everyone whinging. They'll fall on their own swords before Coryphinus can push them." A thoughtful look crossed her face as she paused for a second.

"I'm thinking pranks," Sera said slowly, drawing out the words as she thought, "Just you and me. Messing around in peoples stuff. You know, to start." Sera glanced at the Inquisitor, trying to read her face.

"But I'm the Inquisitor. You know, their leader? Should I really be doing this?" the Inquisitor questioned, and for a moment Sera was afraid that she was going to turn her down. Sera shrugged and leaned against the railing, eyeing the people below her.

"That's just it, though. You're the leader, they'll never suspect you!" Sera responded, trying not to lose her enthusiasm, "What, titles are only for getting away with bad stuff. So come on, let's have some fun!"

"Lead the way, then," the Inquisitor said, causing Sera to push off from the railing and face her. The Inquisitor was grinning back at her, nodding towards the stairs.

"What, really?" Sera replied, trying not to act so surprised.

"Really," the Inquisitor said, "Or were you just pulling my leg? Because if you were I'll be rather disappointed." A giggle escaped Sera's lips as quickly turned to the stairs.

"I knew you were different! C'mon, let's go!" Sera exclaimed, grabbing the Inquisitor's sleeve and pulling her down the stairs.

Sera found herself at the tavern bar later that night, sitting next to the Inquisitor. They were both slightly out of breath, as they had just run all the way here from the main hall when Solas had almost caught them in the act. She nodded to the bartender, who brought them both an ale.

"That was fun! And Inquisitor of the people! Still remembering you're one of them," Sera said, holding up the cup, "if all they got was the Herald stuff, the serious bit, you'd start to sound pretty scary. That works, but not for long."

"Whatever it takes," the Inquisitor replied, holding her cup up, too, and clinking them together, "Hell, I'll start throwing pies if that is what it takes to get people inspired." Sera let out a laugh and took a sip of her ale before setting it back down again.

"Pies are great!" Sera exclaimed, "And Coryphenus would never do that! Good thing for you, innit? Because from the bottom, everyone up sort of seems the same." Sera leaned back in her chair, eyeing the Inquisitor. She had hair that reached her shoulder and waved slightly, like a copper hillside. Her eyes were like a clear sky, bright and calm and the deepest shade of blue. She had a nice body, strong from years of swinging around her giant swords or axes. The only thing that couldn't be considered beautiful on her was a nasty scar on her left eyebrow. A result of a tavern fight, the Inquisitor had once told her. Sera blinked and brought herself back to the real world, picking up her cup again.

"It was fun chasing you, Inquisitor. Nice view," Sera said, and she could have sworn she saw the Inquisitor blush. She didn't have time to examine her face, however, as their lovely ambassador burst in through the door, dripping wet.

"You!" Josephine yelled, stomping over to them, the anger apparent on her face. The Antivan glanced between the pair as they jumped up from their stools.

"Oh frig! You did it!" Sera yelled, dashing past the lady ambassador and up the stairs. A trail of laughter followed her as she left the guilty looking Inquisitor with Josephine.

Sera sat on the top of the tavern, overlooking Skyhold. Up here it was calm, almost like the Breach had never happened. And as far as she had been concerned, the faster they fixed the giant bleeding hole in the sky the better. As of right now, she wasn't so sure. Without the Breach, she never would have met the Inquisitor…

Sera remembered tales from her youth, grand stories about noble knights saving princesses and all that stuff. The Inquisitor wasn't exactly a knight, and she certainly wasn't some princess. But one thing that did match was the feeling Sera got when she looked at the warrior. When they laughed together or pulled pranks, Sera couldn't push down that weird, fuzzy feeling she felt inside of herself. After a few days in denial and yesterday spent talking with some Inquisition rogues, Sera decided that she was in fact in love with the Herald of Andraste. Now the only thing she could do was to tell her beloved Inquisitor how she felt. Sera had, in fact, decided that she would two and half hours ago, yet she was still on this roof.

The sun had reached the middle of the sky and came down harshly on the elf. She could feel her ears start to grow hot with a mixture of her own thoughts and the hot sun. She could fell the first droplets of sweat coming on, so she finally decided it was best to face her fears. She instead tried to focus on her excitement as she slipped back in the tavern and headed down the many flights of stairs.

"Who am I kidding, me and the Inquisitor are perfect together," Sera mumbled under her breath as she exited the tavern, "She's fun-loving, witty, and amazing, just like me." Despite this, she still felt uncertain. What if she didn't return her feelings? What if she hated her? What if she banned her from the Inquisition? She swallowed hard, pushing those thoughts down, replacing those fears with thoughts of the Inquisitor. She soon found herself at the Inquisitor's door, pacing back and forth. After a few moments to compose herself.

"Inquisitor!" Sera shouted, finally bursting into the room. She glanced around the spacious room to find it devoid of all people. She let out a sigh as she examined the empty room. After a few moments she decided it best for her to leave lest someone find her snooping through the Inquisitor's belongings. She headed down the stairs to the great hall. She walked up to the first important looking person and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey. Yeah, you. D'you know where the Inquisitor is?" Sera asked, watching as the man eyed her almost suspiciously.

"The Inquisitor? I'm afraid she left on official business to Val Royeaux," he replied curtly, giving her a tiny nod. Sera crossed her arms defiantly, shaking her head.

"She left? No way. She would have told me," Sera replied.

"You don't have to believe me," the soldier retorted, "But I know. The Inquisitor went to duel someone on behalf of Lady Montilyet an hour or two ago."

"Josie?" Sera responded, somewhat confused, "Well why didn't she tell me then?" The soldier simply shrugged, turning his back on her. Sera let out a disgruntled huff as she turned towards the ambassador's office. If the Inquisitor was fighting for Josephine, she was bound to know more about it. She didn't bother knocking as she pushed open the door to her office, peering inside. Luckily she wasn't in a meeting with some stuffy noble. Instead, she was shuffling some papers around on her desk with a pained expression. When she saw Sera she set the papers down and stood up, giving her a small smile.

"Sera, is there something I could help you with?" Josephine asked. While she sounded somewhat sincere, her words were somewhat strained. Even with her smile there seemed to be something wrong.

"Oh, ah, yeah. What's up with the Inquisitor, huh? Why'd she leave in such a big hurry to do that duel thing in Val Royeaux for you?" Sera questioned, flopping down in the chair in front of her desk. As soon as the words had left her mouth Josephine's eyes widened and a deep frown settled in on her face.

"She what?" Josephine exclaimed, moving out from behind the desk, "T-that, that, that idiot! I told her not to, she could get hurt!"

"What? Hurt?" Sera asked, suddenly more alert, "What d'you mean she could be hurt?" But the ambassador was already gone out the door in the flash, leaving behind a worried and confused Sera.


	2. Chapter 2

Sera paced the tavern floor as the fire flickered, casting long shadows in the open room. It was getting late, and most people had long since cleared out of the tavern long ago, but worry kept her awake. The was Josephine had jumped up, how _she _had worried, the way she began panicking as she spoke about how the Inquisitor could be hurt. Sera never thought she could worry so much over one person.

"Stupid Josie, not telling me what the frig was wrong," she murmured under her breath, only stopping her pacing when a familiar form approached her.

"You ok there? Maybe you should sit down before your legs fall off," Iron Bull said, offering her a grin. Even so, he raised a concerned eyebrow as he motioned to a nearby stool. Sera took a moment to think it over before resting on the seat. Iron Bull took the chair next to her, leaning back into it with a great sigh.

"So, what's up?" Iron Bull asked, cracking his knuckles. Sera tilted her head, almost defiantly, and stared into the fire.

"What'd you mean? Nothins wrong," Sera mumbled, shaking her head quickly. How was she supposed to explain to him when she herself didn't know what the hell was going on?

"Oh come on, don't give me that crap," Iron Bull responded, waving over at the bartender to bring them a few drinks. He felt like if he was going to get her to talk he would need them. Sera simply shrugged, letting out a long sigh.

"D'know. I went to go talk to the Inquisitor early today about….some important stuff, and she wasn't there!" Sera said, trying to be as vague as possible, "Then I went to go ask Josie about it and she got all worried and ran off. Can you picture that? Our_ perfect _ambassador sending papers flying as she ran through Skyhold. She didn't even tell me what was happening!" Iron Bull let out a chuckle as a maid brought them their ale, taking a large gulp.

"Yeah, that's pretty funny," Iron bull remarked before glancing over at the elf. She was perched on the stool, holding the cup with both hands. A worried expression was planted firmly on her face, something Iron Bull had never really seen before. He shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

"Was what you had to tell her that important?" Iron Bull asked. Sera simply nodded, causing the Qunari to frown. "If it's so important, why don't you go tell her now?"

"Didn't you hear me? She was gone when I went to tell her earlier today," Sera replied, rolling her eyes slightly. Iron Bull simply shrugged, not taking it personal.

"When I went about an hour ago she was just arriving," Iron Bull said, taking another swig. Upon hearing those words Sera instantly leaped up, her drink spilling to the ground.

"What? Why didn't ya tell me! Is she ok?" Sera exclaimed, already ready to bolt for the door. Iron Bull blinked in surprise, giving her a slow nod.

"I think so," Iron Bull said, but before he had even finished his sentence the rogue was out the door.

Sera stood outside the Inquisitor's door for a second time, trying to regain her breath. Who knew there were so many steps to get to her room? She could hear the blood bounding in ears and she had to take a shaky breath. Her hand came to rest on the door handle before she twisted it, forcing herself to not focus on how nervous she was. She pushed the door open and it swung open silently before she made her way up to the last trek of stairs. She took one last gulp of air before she peered over the top of the railing.

As it was nighttime, the room was pretty dark. A large fire roared, however, illuminating everything in the room it could. Her eyes took a moment to adjust and after a few seconds her eyes fell on the Inquisitor. She was resting on the couch, with her back facing Sera. Her face instantly lit up with recognition as her feet landed on the top step.

"Inquisitor!" Sera announced, breaking the silence in the room. The Inquisitor jumped, wiping around to face her.

"Sera!" the Herald gasped, and even though the room was poorly lit Sera could see her cheeks were a deep shade of red. Movement behind the Inquisitor caught her eye, and Sera moved closer, tilting her head.

"Oh my!" a familiar voice said as Josephine stood from the couch, quickly smoothing out her clothes. Sera felt her heart drop in her chest, but pure denial made her probe forward.

"Sorry, was I interrupting?" Sera questioned, her voice shaking for a second. The Inquisitor stood as well before giving Josephine a reassuring smile.

"Oh, it's alright. Was there something important going on?" The Inquisitor asked, turning her gaze to Sera. Sera felt her knees shake for a moment as she watched the Inquisitor's arm snake possessively around the ambassador's waist, pulling her close.

She wanted to scream, to cry, to throw something. She wished she had put spiders in the bucket she'd placed over Josephine's door instead of just water. She wished that she had never come to the Inquisitor's room. She wished she had never joined the Inquisition. She wished and wanted and _hurt. _Maker did she _hurt. _

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She saw them standing there with each other looking happy and it made her feel sick and cold. She snapped her mouth shut and shook her head, loose blonde hair shifting around. With that, she turned around on her heels and marched down the steps.

The Inquisitor didn't follow after her. Sera shut the door behind her and as soon as she heard it close, her blank expression turned into one of pain. She could feel the hot tears swelling up and rolling down her cheeks. She angrily brushed them away as she stumbled out the main hall.

She doesn't remember how or when, but suddenly she is back in the tavern. Iron Bull is gone now, as are most of the people. Two or three people sit scattered around, but no one pays much attention to her. Her head throbs and she squeezes her eyes shut, every noise like a loud drum next to her ear.

Suddenly a bard that she didn't even know was there starts to strum her lute. She brings her knees to her chest, listening to the tune. It's bright and playful, but it doesn't make her feel any better.

"_Sera was never quite an agreeable girl—Her tongue tells tales of rebellion. But she was so fast, and quick with her bow, no one quite knew where she came from._" The words pounded into her brain and she feels sick again. All she could think was _**–Maybe, if I could have been more like Miss Priss, this wouldn't have happened.- **_The verses poor over her like waves and she finally stands up, shakily making her way up the stairs. By the time she reaches the door, the song is almost over.

"_Sera was never quite the gentlest girl—Her eyes were sharp like a razor. But she knew the ways of commoner men, and she knew just how to use them._" She closed the door behind her before collapsing on her bed. If she had just been more agreeable, less loud, had more money, was just _gentler, _she wouldn't have to feel what it was like to have her heart shattered. A sob racked her body as she curled into a tight ball. It took her minutes to finally calm down, to finally give into sleep.

Her last thought before she fell asleep was _**–What I would give to feel nothing right now.-**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sera sat on a stool at the bar, half her body laid out on it. Torches illuminated the tavern, and few faces were here this late at night. The dwarf across the bar sighed loudly, leaning against the bar. With Sera the only one still actually at the bar, and if she just left…

Heavy boots suddenly hit the tavern floor and Sera jolted up. It had been a few days since she had stumbled in on the Inquisitor and Josephine. Since then, the rogue had gone to great lengths avoiding the Inquisitor. It wasn't very hard, the warrior wasn't very good at seeing and Sera could usually see her from a mile away. However, she hadn't been expecting anyone this late. She quickly stood up and whirled around to face the door, her flight instinct taking hold.

"Hey, ah…"Iron Bull started, drifting off when he laid eyes upon the elf. Sera collapsed back on the stool, attempting to will her tense muscles to relax. The large Qunari sat himself next to Sera, nodding to the bartender. A defeated look crossed his face as he brought the two some ale. Iron Bull grasped his cup and took a swig.

"Rough week?" he asked, watching Sera carefully. She looked at her cup and nudged it a little before turning to the wall. She shrugged her shoulders exaggeratingly before letting out a huff.

"Yeah, no, maybe, I don' know!" Sera snapped, and she could feel her emotions forming in her throat like a ball, making it hard to swallow. She just didn't want to talk about this junk. Iron Bull raised an eyebrow at her. He was tempted to ask what happened, to try to comfort her, but her face crumbled before he got the chance. He shifted uncomfortably next to her as she shook her head violently.

"I don' know…just stupid…It's jus'…..stupid," Sera mumbled, unable to find the right words. She let out a loud groan and nudged the cup, almost knocking it over. Iron Bull watched her until she eventually gave up, laying her head down against the bar.

"I, uh, look, I'm shit at this kind of stuff," Iron Bull finally said, scratching his gruff thoughtfully, "Under the Qun, we don't talk about our feelings much. Usually we just beat the shit out of each other."

"Woof…" Sera mumbled, not glancing up from the table. Iron Bull grunted and rubbed his face, obviously in deep thought. He finally let out his breath and motioned to the drinks.

"Hey, how about this, drinks on me!" Iron Bull said finally, raising up his mug. Sera finally looked up at him and he offered her a wide grin. She let out another groan but picked herself up, hesitantly picking up the cup. She peered into it, swishing around the ale.

"I 'spose. I mean, it can't hurt, right? Specially if I'm not paying," Sera murmured, lifting her cup up to meet his with a dull thud.

"That's more like it!" Iron Bull announced, taking a large gulp. Sera watched him for a moment before following his lead.

Sera wasn't too sure how she ended up at the Inquisitor's door. The last thing she remembered was laughing with Bull as he told her stories of his experiences with Qunari women. For a while she had been able to forget, but now it appeared she hadn't been able to get away from it for very long.

Sera pressed her face against the wood of the Inquisitor's door. Her face felt hot and her head pounded, so the cool wood was a relief. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. The sun was just starting to come up, and the light shined weakly through the windows. She squinted and moaned in protest, finally deciding what to do. She couldn't live like this, avoiding the Inquisitor for the rest of her life.

"Andraste's friggin tits," she grumbled as she pushed the door open. It swung open just as quietly as before, and she crept up the staircase, listening intently. The only thing that would make all of this worse was if she walked in on the Inquisitor and Miss Priss in bed together. Instead, the sounds of armor clinking together were the only thing that hit her ear. As she reached the top of the steps her paced quickened, as did her heartbeat, and she landed on the top of the stairs with a thud.

"Sera!" the Inquisitor exclaimed, adjusting the straps on her armor, "There you are! I've been looking everywhere fo-"

"Mother friggin pissface! You arse!" Sera suddenly yelled, not allowing the Inquisitor to finish before she hurled herself at the warrior. She curled her hands into fists and hit the Inquisitor. The Herald stumbled back for a moment before coming to a standstill. Sera didn't stop, though. She continued pounding her fists against the Inquisitor until her hands ached. Which, granted, didn't take very long, as she was only really hitting the hard armor. If in anything she was surprised she could even hit the Inquisitor with the room spinning like that.

"Fuck you," Sera spat, finally daring to look at the Inquisitor's face. Her face was a mixture of emotions, from sad to confused. She didn't look angry, however, and Sera felt sick again. Her hands fell to her sides and she dipped her head down, studying the floor. A hand reached forward and rested on the rogue's arm, something she jerked away from.

"Sera…" the Inquisitor said softly, and Sera felt herself relax slightly at the sound of the other woman's voice, "Sera, what's wrong. Please look at me." Sera could feel the tears welling up as he anger gave way to that aching. She closed her eyes and shook her head, taking a small step back.

"Sera," the Inquisitor repeated, concern lacing her voice. Sera let out a shaky breath and made eye contact with the Inquisitor.

"I love you, okay! Dense friggin idiot!" Sera said, blinking furiously so the first tear wouldn't fall. The Inquisitor's eyes widened for a moment and her mouth opened as if she was going to say something, but Sera quieted her.

"Shut up and listen, ok? I know you like Miss Priss, and I can see why. But Inquisitor, I love you! Damn it, this is stupid! She can't even joke around! She's so friggin serious all the time! And you're so carefree and you care about the people no one else gives a horseshit about while she's up her own arse about politics and blah blah blah! I jus' don't understand!" Sera exclaimed, feeling slightly relieved as the words flowed out of her mouth.

The Inquisitor frowned deeply at the end of Sera's speech, retracting her hand that had been extended to her before. Sera felt her stomach drop as she noticed something she hadn't before. The previously mentioned Lady Ambassador was sitting up in the Inquisitor's bed, and had been ever since Sera had burst into the room. Her face reminded Sera of that day they had put a bucket over her door, anger and hurt. Seeing her dressed in the Inquisitor's robes laying in the Inquisitor's bed sent a new pulse of anger through her body. Before she had time to thing, Sera lunged towards the bed, first flying once again. Being in her drunken state, however, she only felt her hand come in contact once with Josephine's nose before she felt arms wrap around her waist and yank her away from the bed.

Sera's ears ringed as she felt herself tumble to the knees, the Inquisitor appearing over her in a moment. The look of concern she had held earlier was now long gone, instead replaced by anger. She felt herself get shoved to the floor before her vision blurred. She expected more hits, but they never came. Instead she could make out Josephine protest loudly. The Inquisitor's shadow disappeared from her view and she closed her eyes, pushing down the sick feeling yet again.

After a few moments Sera pushed herself up to her elbows, glancing over to the bed. The Inquisitor had one arm wrapped around Josephine protectively, while the other help a piece of cloth to the ambassador's nose, the fabric already stained red with blood. She watched for a moment before she picked herself up, her body aching.

"Sera," the Inquisitor said, not turning towards the elf, "I think it would be best if you left." Sera could feel herself shivered as the Inquisitor spoke, her words cold and hard like she had never heard them before.

"I-I," Sera started, but was cut off by a harsh glare, successfully silencing her. The rogue looked down at her feet, as if a girl scolded by her mother. She quickly turned and headed for the staircase. She only paused when the Inquisitor spoke again.

"No, you don't understand," the Inquisitor said, turning back to the speechless Josephine, "I mean I want you to leave the Inquisition, for good." Sera felt her heart drop as she quickly glanced back at the woman. She kept her back to Sera, however, and before she knew it, Sera was running out of Skyhold's main gate, not stopping to look back.


End file.
